The Evans Wizard
by Skallo
Summary: Follow Rowan Evans (Lily Evans older brother) on his Hogwarts journey, where he finds a world where he belongs. Marauder's Era and beyond. Possible SLASH.


_Summary: Follow Rowan Evans (Lily Evans older brother) on his Hogwarts journey, where he finds a world where he belongs. Marauder's Era and beyond. Possible SLASH._

**AN: This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate some criticism on it. I started this story because I couldn't find any fanfictions where Lily has another sibling other than Petunia. I know my summary is really cliché.**

**I didn't really know how weddings go… so I hope this was close enough to the real thing.**

**0000000000**

_30 June, 1953 _

David Evans, a rather tall, muscular, young man, was sitting in a café enjoying a coffee and a sandwich –which was rather good. He came to this particular establishment at least once a week. It wasn't for the food, but for the very pretty, young woman who he was thinking of asking on a date.

Working up the courage to ask her was difficult, he had come close to asking her a few times, but he had always chickened out at the last second. He stood up after finishing his sandwich and walked over to her table. "Would you go on a date with me?" he asked.

The woman looked up, her stunning emerald eyes meeting his pale blue ones, and said, "I would like to, but what is your name?"

"My name is David Evans, and yours?"

"Rose Grace, pleased to meet you David." She extended her hand and grasped his in a handshake.

**0000000000**

_10 March 1954_

Rose Grace, soon to be Evans, was walking down the aisle to her handsome fiancé in her wedding dress. She was very nervous, but very excited. She thought that he looked very handsome in his tuxedo. There was a very big smile on his face, his eyes lit up with happiness.

Soon they were facing each other and were saying their vows.

"Do you, David Evans, take Rose Grace to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The pastor asked.

"I, David Evans, take you, Rose Grace, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He answered.

"Do you, Rose Grace, take David Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The pastor asked Rose.

"I, Rose Grace, take you, David Evans, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She replied.

"You may kiss the bride!" The pastor exclaimed. David leaned down and took Rose's lips.

**0000000000**

_3 December 1955_

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The nurse exclaimed as she handed over the baby to Rose after cleaning him up a bit.

The baby had a head of blonde hair. He was screaming his lungs out. Rose could tell he would be very handsome when he grew up. Once he had stopped screaming, he struggled to open his eyes. When he did, she gasped. His eyes where almost exact copies of hers.

David came up next to her, with tears of joy on his face and asked, "What should we name him?"

She replied with "Rowan David Evans"

**0000000000**

_April 17 1959_

Rose Evans was sitting down on the couch while watching her 3 year old son, Rowan, flip through the pages of a book happily. He had grown into a very cute toddler. He got his emerald green eyes and straight nose from her, and his blonde hair, strong jaw and the rest of his face from his father.

She rested her hand on her pregnant stomach, thinking that this time she wanted a girl. She wanted a little girl to dress up.

Rowan was smart, very smart. She wondered sometimes if he was a genius, or at least very close to it. He preferred reading more than playing with his toys, but he rather enjoyed playing football with his father. He was a very happy baby, always laughing and smiling at one thing or another

Feeling wetness on her thighs, and a cramping pain, she looked down. She wondered if she had peed herself, which had happened before, but that didn't explain the pain. Her eyes widened with the realisation that the baby was coming today.

"David!" who was upstairs in his office, "The baby is coming!" she screamed. David came running into the room with a worried look. He ran to get the keys to his car to drive to the hospital.

_Later_

David was holding his new daughter, Petunia Rose Evans, in his arms. She was swaddled in a pink blanket and had a pink hat on her head. He thought she was a very cute baby. Petunia looked more like him than her mother. She had his blonde hair and pale, blue eyes.

She was sleeping in his arms whilst he walked towards her room. It was a pale pink colour with a white crib inside of it.

**0000000000**

_3 December 1959_

David was holding Petunia in his arms while feeding her from a bottle with a smile on his face. It was Rowan's fourth birthday today. He had gotten a small pile of books from Rose and him, and some toys from the family. Rowan was happily munching on some birthday cake, with some of it around his mouth, with a big grin on his face.

When Rowan had finished eating his cake, he picked him up and set him down on the ground. He had gotten a stuffed dog as one of his gifts and he was already very attached to it. Rose was taking pictures of him to put in the photo album.

Rose was pregnant again, 7 months so far to be exact. Both of them were very happy about this. He hoped this child had Rose's beautiful dark red hair. David didn't care if it was a boy or girl.

David's smile slipped off of his face when he saw Rowan trip and fall over air. He watched as he continued falling until he stopped a few inches from the ground. That was impossible. David looked around to see if anyone else had seen it, but he was the only one. When he looked back at Rowan, he was happily running around playing with his lion.

He dismissed it as a hallucination.

**0000000000**

_20 February 1960_

Rose and David were sitting on the couch watching as Petunia was crawling after Rowan around the room. Their child, born on the 30th of January, named Lily Sarah Evans. She had her mother's dark red hair and her emerald green eyes. It was a stunning combination.

Rowan had already learnt to read and write, though somewhat sloppily. It was confirmed that he was a very smart child. Rowan loved making Petunia and Lily laugh. He would do anything for them. David got up to go to the washroom.

When he came back into the room, Petunia and Rowan were playing with moving toys THAT WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO MOVE. He knew he couldn't dismiss this. This must have been related to Rowan hovering above the ground when he tripped.

When he spoke to Rose about it, she said that he shouldn't worry about, as long as it makes him happy and doesn't hurt him. If it does, we will go somewhere where we can figure it out.


End file.
